Another Me
by Pagan-Angel13
Summary: AU. Haley and Mouth are childhood friends. Haley comes to stay with Mouth for more reasons than he knows. Tree Hill holds answers that she seeks but also secrets that will change the lives of at least two of the towns residences. Eventual Naley and Paley.
1. Chapter 1

Another Me by Stace

A/N: Story title is a song by Sister Hazel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places owned by their respective creators and/or network.

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

In an upstairs room only illuminated by the outside light of both the moon and street lights a young woman sat – scared and alone, her arm in a sling- staring at the midnight sky outside while passers-by paid her little to no attention. She ignored those around her patiently waiting for news of some kind.

People who thought they were being nice would ask her questions, offer words of comfort or sympathy or offer her coffee but she quietly refused, keeping to herself and not letting anyone get too close.

She felt more than heard the presence of the familiar person enter the room, he was her friend's doctor – the one coming to break the tragic news to her. She didn't need to see his face or hear his voice to know what he was going to say. Her friend was dead.

The doctor walked in noticing the still un-reactive form situated in the same position he'd seen her in hours before.

"Ms. James, I'm doctor Gentry from earlier. I'm sorry to say this but…" Doctor Gentry was cut off by the young woman, "My friend's dead," she said, her voice completely devoid of emotion or expression.

Giving the girl a peculiar look, he continued, "Yes, we did everything we could but it wasn't enough. Is there some one the nurses could call or anything anyone could do?"

Receiving no response he left the room, turning back seeing reflected in the window a single tear glide down her cheek. He couldn't help but feel he'd failed somehow where this girl was concerned, she looked not much older than his daughter but a lot more wise and worldly, more than she should.

Hours later after having made arrangements for her friend's body, she found herself at the last place both her friend and she'd been – a landscaped garden – now lit up by hundreds of fairy lights. She walked around absorbed in her own thoughts only to find herself heading in the direction of home, a home that no longer existed or never really did in the first place.

Her family or at least the people who claimed her were considerably wealthy. They resided in Miami and lived a luxurious lifestyle that made many people envious. Her friend also had the same life. Both their parents probably hadn't even realized they were gone, their parents never really seemed to notice whether or not they were around unless they were needed at some important social event or gathering and then it was only for appearances sake anyway.

As long as they stayed out of trouble, achieved at school and didn't make public scandals they were forgotten. And that's how they liked it.

She'd been on her way with her friend to visit an old childhood friend, someone she hadn't seen in a long time but who also wasn't apart of her social circle and therefore hadn't been allowed to socialize with.

He was apparently a bit of nerd, a geek now but he had been and was her friend. She remembered when she'd met him…

_Flashback_

"_Leave me alone," screamed an auburn haired five year old running away from a middle- aged woman in uniform._

_The little child was too fast, managing to out run her pursuer. She turned corners, ran down side streets until she came to a playground. There on the swings was a little sandy haired boy, no older than her._

_He was playing by himself as he was smaller than the rest of the youngsters present; she walked over to him and said. "Can I swing," pointing at the swing next to his. He looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and nervously replied, "Sure." _

_They began swinging in silence until some older kids came over and started picking on the little boy. The little girl got up from her swing pushed them and punched the leader in the eye saying, "Leave him alone or I'll hit you again, you bully!" stomping her foot and holding up her fist for emphasize. The leader who'd already been hit by her turned tail and ran not wanting to get hit again while she turned to the little boy and said, "I'm Haley." _

_Taking her offered hand he said, "I'm Marvin." They spent the next few hours until Haley was found; playing and having fun as only five years can._

_End Flashback_

Haley still remembered how her nanny had been fired, another hired almost immediately and her parents handing her over to her night nanny that night without a single minute of attention or thought as to why she'd run off in the first place.

She walked aimlessly, looked about her and stopped. Fumbling around in her jacket pockets she got out her phone, dialed directory assistance and found out the address of the nearest hostel.

Though she'd left home with money – one thing that had been freely given to her and regularly – she didn't really want to use any of it, knowing she would need it to survive and get to her destination amongst other things.

Hearing some call out as she continued on her way; she turned, saw what the kind stranger was holding out to her and grabbed it, holding it close while she said her thanks and carried on her way.

In her palm lay the only picture of the one person she'd allowed into her life and to get close to her since Marvin had left. Calleigh, her truest and closest friend.

Having found and got a place at a hostel, Haley found herself lying down on a lumpy mattress staring at an off white ceiling. As she lay there her mind wandered, different memories flashing and disappearing before her mind's eye. She contemplated and remembered all the various events that had occurred to lead her to the current place in life she found herself. However, one memory in particular stood out amongst the rest, it was one of the days her life change forever and her young eyes became open to the world in which she resided.

_Flashback_

_Having entered her father's study unnoticed, eight year old Haley hid behind one of the large leather wing-backed chairs situated in front of a marble fireplace. As she ventured a look to see where her father was, she saw him with his back turned looking out the large windows that were behind his large mahogany desk._

_As she sat there, she could see he was on the phone not looking very happy and decided to listen; her curiosity getting the better of her. _

"_Listen; just do what I ordered you to do. That's what I'm paying for!" her father practically shouted. _

"_Just make sure the McFadden's are settled, that they know never to contact my daughter again and then give them the money. I don't care if they don't want it, tell them to give it to charity if they won't accept it for themselves but just see that they understand to stay completely away from Haley! Understood?_

"_Good. Soon as you're done I need you back here to resume your duties regarding Haley."_

_With that her father placed the phone back on the receiver and continued staring out of the window, never noticing Haley scamper out of his study._

_End flashback_

From that point on, her life had irrevocably changed. She refused to allow anyone to get too close afraid they'd be taken from her or paid to leave. She distanced herself from those she had been close to like their housekeeper Marion and her longest-lasting-no-nonsense taking nanny Lucy. She became an outsider in a world full of privilege and wealth, the world she'd been born into…but not the world she wished she lived in.

It wasn't until Haley was thirteen and in high school that she met Calleigh.

Calleigh had recently albeit reluctantly moved from California to Miami with her parents.

Her family, like Haley's was considerably wealthy and enjoyed the luxuries life had to offer. Their families moved in the same social circles and often saw each other. The even attended the same elite private school.

But Calleigh wasn't like any of the trust fund babies Haley had been forced to associate or go to school with since birth. Calleigh from the moment of her arrival was an outsider…and she didn't care.

In fact one day in a strange twist of fate, both Haley and Calleigh were paired together for a class project about two months after Calleigh arrived in Miami. As they spent time together completing their project they bonded, found they had quite a lot in common and became inseparable. Fate had given both girls something each had been missing in their lives – someone who not only loved them but was there for them unconditionally.

The pair balanced each other out and as time moved along they both acted as calming influences on the other.

Then a few months after Calleigh arrived, Haley received an email from someone she never thought to hear from again. Marvin. Turned out he'd become a bit a nerd and had somehow tracked down her email address.

From that point on the pair reconnected, sharing emails and eventually cell numbers so they could speak over the phone and hear each others voices.

Calleigh even became friends with Marvin and life progressed.

However, a year ago at seventeen life threw them a cruel twist. Calleigh, who had been in remission from Leukemia for the past six years, became sick with Leukemia again. She spent the year in and out of hospital, Haley by her side but to no avail. No treatment worked and they were told Calleigh's body wasn't responding to treatments and would be better off spending her remaining time with those she loved and just living as normal a life as possible.

When Marvin was informed of his friend's situation, he offered for them both – Haley and Calleigh - to come and stay with him and his family. He knew it was what would make Calleigh happy, not to mention he wanted to meet the person who he'd come to know and who made his oldest friend happy.

Haley was unsure of leaving but after much cajoling from Calleigh Haley relented. Though not entirely for the reasons Calleigh believed. Unknown to Marvin and Calleigh Haley had learned certain things about her life and indeed her existence that had answers that could only be found surprisingly where Marvin lived.

Haley and Calleigh had left not long after getting the guarantee from his parents that it was indeed okay for them to come and stay, no matter the duration.

Only it wasn't to be for Calleigh. She was killed as they were crossing the road by a drunk driver speeding through a red light shortly after they'd left Miami.

Now at eighteen – today being her birthday – Haley found herself making her way to a place called Tree Hill, North Carolina, alone

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it or not...just go to that little 'Go' button at the bottom.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Me by Stace

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places owned by their respective creators and/or networks.

* * *

- Chapter 2 - 

_Feeling herself gliding through the air, she locked eyes with Calleigh as she felt the impact of cold, hard metal against her skin. Seeing in slow motion the oncoming vehicle slam into and tossing Calleigh through the air as though she was nothing but a rag doll, all the while their eyes still locked onto one another, never wavering or leaving._

Bolting straight up and never making a noise Haley looked around the room she was in, the last tendrils of sleep slowly fading. Seeing it was still dark outside she knew she hadn't slept long, possibly a few hours; glancing at her watch still on her wrist Haley quickly and quietly got up, grabbed her stuff and left making her way silently out the building.

Walking along the streets taking notice of her surroundings she made her way towards the bus depot, passing the spot where her friend had lost her life Haley laid down a single white lily. Calleigh had always loved lily's, it was Haley's farewell.

Having bought her ticket, Haley stood off to the side waiting for her bus to be called. As she stood, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering or from replying Calleigh's dying words: _Promise me you'll go on without me, promise me you'll go to Marvin's._

As those few words left Calleigh's lips so did her will to live and thus her life. But Haley had promised and she intended to keep it no matter how much she longed to change her destination at this moment in time. She wanted to be in Miami, she wanted to attended her closest friend's funeral but knew that if she went back she'd be stuck with no way of ever leaving the life she detested and no way of finding the answers she sort to the questions she'd so recently discovered.

Hearing the call for her bus, Haley pushed her thoughts away and made her way over to the gate and onto the bus, taking care not injure herself any more than she already was.

Restless, impatient and confined to a Greyhound bus was not the most idyll thing for Haley. She felt like she wanted to scream or at least get up and walk around for a bit but no suck luck, instead she stayed seated where she was and let the strands of music by Powderfinger, Pete Murray, Papa Roach, Sarah McLachlan and Plumb soothe her.

Just listening to the sounds of any of those five artists relaxed her enough to keep her settled as the bus continued on its journey, almost at its intended destination which wasn't too far away. They had just past the 'Welcome to Tree Hill, home of the Ravens' sign less than a mile back.

Waiting patiently for the bus to arrive; a blondish-brown haired youth glanced again at his watch taking note of the time. Knowing he was a tad bit early, he couldn't help but continue to look for the arrival of the 5:00am bus that would bring his childhood friend – who he hadn't seen in person in six years – to him. To say he was anxious about her arrival though expected as it was, was an understatement especially with the message he'd received letting him know the arrival time of her bus.

Just as he was about to glance at his watch again, he heard the bus pull into the depot. Making sure he was out of the way he waited as various passengers exited the bus until he saw the person he'd been waiting for. Staying where he was he was able to get a good look at his friend. Time hadn't really changed her much, she still had long auburn hair though there were purple streaks through it now and her body while grown was still petite. As his eyes gave her a once over he noticed the sling encasing her left arm, the scrapes and bruises on the left side of her forehead and the way she moved, as though every bit of movement caused her pain.

Quickly suppressing his instinct to protect her and his concern for her, he made his way over and enveloped her in a big but tender hug while at the same time saying, "Great to see ya Hales! Glad you could finally make it….and happy birthday!"

Returning her friend's tender hug, Haley responded, "Thanks Mouth." She'd learnt of his nickname during one of their many conversations and had used the name when talking to him many times before.

Pulling apart, Mouth looked around with a tinge of concern and confusion asked, "Where's Calleigh? I thought she was coming with you."

From years of practice Haley kept her emotions veiled and replied in an emotionless voice, "Not coming. There was an accident and she died…yesterday."

"Yesterday," he repeated more to himself than anyone else. His mind trying to comprehend what he'd just been told as questions began to form and as he realized that was why she looked the way she did. She had obviously been involved somehow.

After a moment in which both of them were silent, Mouth looked at her and said, "I'm not going to ask if you're okay because we both know you're not but if and when you're ready to talk about what happened I'm here, I'm always here."

Nodding her head in answer he put an arm around her shoulders and said, "How about we get your bags and get outta here."

Lifting up her free hand and casually shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "No need, I travel light," indicating the bags in her hand and over her shoulders.

With that they turned toward the exit and left, talking the entire time. Mostly Mouth informing Haley of what to expect when they got to his home - her new home – and many other things that this new life of hers was sure to bring or what else she should or could expect.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought...Just go to that little 'Go' button at the bottom. 

Thanks


End file.
